This invention relates to solar collector apparatus and, more particularly, to improvements in apparatus frame arms which rigidly support solar collector pipes and, specifically, to integral frame arm conduits for fluid communication among the pipes, so as to achieve a serial and thermal-efficient fluid flow throughout the collector apparatus.
It is desirable in solar collectors to increase the solar exposure of the heat exchange medium as to maximize the solar ray/liquid medium heat exchange action. One response to this desire has been to provide an array of solar collector pipes connected in series so as to provide a serial flow of the liquid medium from its inception into the collector apparatus to its discharge.
Previously the achievement of such a flow pattern, as dictated by the design of the solar collector itself, necessitated the bending of the collector tubes so as to reverse the flow direction of the liquid relative to adjacent collector tubes. The bending of these pipes, if not properly done, resulted in crimping of the pipe at the point of flexion and thus limited the maximum liquid flow throughout the pipes which decreased overall solar collector efficiency. Also, such bending did not contribute to a desired structural rigidity and introduced unwanted stress and strain to the collector pipes at the point of flexion, resulting in premature fatigue of the individual collector pipes.
Couplings used to connect the free ends of adjacent pipes have provided the serial flow but necessarily required the addition of relatively complex and expensive parts to a solar collection system, thus decreasing the ease of manufacturing and system maintenance resulting in an increase in overall system cost.
Stress concentration and damage to the solar heating apparatus constructed in accordance with the present invention is minimized by use of novel apparatus frame arms so as to internally and fluidly interconnect the free ends of the solar collector pipes within the frame arms. The frame arms act as both shock absorbers and self aligners to protect the collector tubes inserted therein.